ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Swampfire
Swampfire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Appearance Ben as Swampfire Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a red flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding black rocks. His eyes are oval-shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals and his elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. Swampfire wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Swampfire's first design was similar to his Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' appearance, except for having five fingers on his hands. Swampfire's skin was olive green, and his arms were larger. The red petals on his shoulders, along with the green thorns on his body, were thinner and longer. His torso design changed, splitting the black parts on his waist into two. The Omnitrix symbol also moved from his chest to his stomach. Swampfire's first stage of "blossoming" was more muscular than his earlier design. He also lost his pupils, one of his red petals on each shoulder, and a green frill from each leg. The lines on his neck thinned and the lines on his chest moved upward and into a pointed down angle. His green color was also a shade lighter than his olive green. Swampfire's second stage of "blossoming" has more muscle with the black lines being removed from his chest entirely. His red petals formed into a red thorn shape, with two being on each arm. The necklines were triangular and his shade of green was lime green. His face resembled his fully matured form except that instead of orange surrounding the eyes, there was black surrounding them. As of Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire's second appearance, or his "blossomed"/"matured" form, is plant-like, but with major changes. He looks more muscular and taller, his skin color is now light green, his face is now colored yellow, red, and orange, his pupils are gone and his chin is more visible. His hands are now colored black, with four yellow claws (with spikes on the knuckles), and yellow holes in the palms, used to unleash his fire powers. He has six red horns with yellow spots (aesthetically resembling flames); two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder, as well as a green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. He now has a large collar raised up around his neck, which is yellow on the inside. The Omnitrix symbol is still on his stomach. Albedo as Negative Swampfire Negative Swampfire looks exactly like Swampfire in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, except he has red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol is red as well. Swampfire's 1st Puberty.PNG|First Stage Swampfire's 2nd Puberty.PNG|Second Stage Negative swampfire.png|Albedo as Negative Swampfire Powers and Abilities CHS (371).png|Pyrokinesis CHS (446).png|Chlorokinesis WXI2 (399).png|Vine Whips Swampfire Regeneration.png|Limb Reattachment Swampfire seeds.png|Seed Generation Swampfire tentacles.png|Vine Tentacles T-1000.png|Intangibility GCBC (361).png|Adhesive Mud TFB1 (451).png|Sleeping Spores Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms similar to a flamethrower. After his blossoming, he ignites methane from yellow holes in his palms. His fire blast is precise enough for him to shoot it at a cage with Kevin and Gwen in it, while the cage melted and Kevin and Gwen were left unharmed.X = Ben + 2 His fire blasts are capable of harming Vaxasaurians.Good Copy, Bad Copy Swampfire is also capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion, much like Heatblast.War of the Worlds: Part 1 Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis. He can use seeds and gases projected from his body as weapons, as well as telepathically interfacing with plant life, to manipulate and instantly create biological agriculture. Plantlife exposed to Swampfire's gases will elongate, enlarge and ensnare enemies, seemingly being mutated by the gases. Some plants have a brief green aura when he influences them.Ghost Town His telepathic influence over plants even allowed him to free Max from the Highbreed Tree Monster, which used Max as a brain.If All Else Fails Swampfire can generate seeds from his body that phase into or pierce into any ground or flooring before turning to vine tentacles strong enough to restrain Vilgax. They usually are as small as pebbles, but in The Final Battle: Part 2, they were large and sharp, piercing into the floor of a ship before turning into tentacles. Using his methane abilities, Swampfire can produce spores that can cause whoever is around him to fall asleep.The Final Battle: Part 1 Swampfire's body can generate a type of mud that sticks to everything but him, which he used to blind Negative Humungousaur, as the latter could not pull it off his eyes and had to change forms.Good Copy, Bad Copy Swampfire is capable of regenerating and regrowing any damaged or destroyed body parts, allowing him to grow back lost limbs, holes in his body, or even his head. He was even able to reform his body from remains when it got splattered to pieces.Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 He can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" and tentacles to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb and return them to the body, allowing him to reconstitute automatically if damaged.Ben 10 Returns: Part 1 Swampfire's methane has a very pungent smell which is intolerable to some species like the Incurseans, which will make them retch and faint. By spraying methane at a human's face, it will render them unconscious. Swampfire's "blossomed" form's fire blasting abilities are more powerful than before. He can also grow plants from the ground simply by raising his hand.Charmed, I'm Sure Swampfire has enhanced strength, being able to push over a Highbreed Weather Array using leverage by turning his feet into roots running deep into the ground''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' as well as hold his own against Vilgax with his bare fists.The Final Battle: Part 2 In his "blossomed" form, he appears to be even stronger and more durable than before. Swampfire's body structure allows him to walk straight through thin spaces such as the gaps between iron bars. Also, once, when he was crushed under a large container, his body deformed into vines that burrowed through and then out of the ground to reform him instantly. In the same instance, Kevin punched Swampfire in the torso, resulting in his fist getting stuck in it until Swampfire punched him back. Swampfire is able to extend his fingers and feet into long roots that can dig through rock. Swampfire shows the ability to grow vines with a flame tip from his hands and use them as whips.Weapon XI: Part 2 Weaknesses Swampfire can be continuously cut up by sharp objects such as Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, preventing him from regenerating.Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 Swampfire can be frozen, which renders him immobile. However, he can thaw himself out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. Swampfire cannot control weeds, though after 'blossoming' he gains the ability to command the hordes of Mutant Pumpkins of Anur Transyl. Similar to Stinkfly, Swampfire's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. If Ben turns into Swampfire with a broken limb, his limb will be twisted and shriveled, and he will feel pain from it.Catch a Falling Star History |-|Alien Force= ;Ben * Swampfire first appeared in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, where he defeated some DNAliens, Forever Knights and Kevin. * In Everybody Talks About the Weather, Swampfire battled some DNAliens, gave Alan advice on flying and destroyed the Highbreed Weather Array. * In Paradox, Swampfire met Professor Paradox. * In Plumbers' Helpers, Swampfire escaped the Null Void and defeated Manny and Helen. * In X = Ben + 2, Swampfire defeated SevenSeven, Attea, and the Incurseans. * In Alone Together, Swampfire defeated a large group of Dasypodidae. Later, Swampfire healed Reinrassig III's detached hand. * In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Swampfire fought Negative Humungousaur. * In Undercover, Swampfire saved the team from an exploding Teleporter Pod. * In Pet Project, Swampfire battled Ship, who was being controlled by Joseph Chadwick, and the Forever Knights. * In Grounded, Swampfire was defeated by a Highbreed. * In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Swampfire fought some DNAliens. * In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Swampfire battled a Highbreed Commander. * In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Swampfire defeated and recaptured the escaped Goop. * In Simple, Swampfire captured one of the team leaders. * In If All Else Fails, Swampfire fought a Highbreed Commander and took over the Highbreed Tree Monster in order to free Max. * In Singlehanded, Swampfire, with no left hand, battled some Vulpimancers in the Null Void. He scared them and two kids away with a fire blast. * In Ghost Town, Swampfire protected a young Chimera Sui Generis girl from some Ectonurites. * In Trade-Off, Swampfire's powers were drained by Darkstar, but he got them back after Kevin defeated Darkstar. * In Time Heals, an alternate future Swampfire battled Charmcaster, her Stone Creatures and Stone Kevin. * In The Final Battle: Part 2, Ben transformed into Swampfire using the Ultimatrix to fight Vilgax before going Ultimate. ;Albedo * In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Swampfire captured Gwen. ;Bioids * In The Final Battle: Part 2, Vilgax's Bioids turned into Swampfire. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben * In Fame, Swampfire was seen on TV. * In Hit 'Em Where They Live, Swampfire battled Zombozo, Vulkanus, and Charmcaster. * In Video Games, Swampfire failed to defeat the Stalker. * In Andreas' Fault, Swampfire saved Andreas from the Forever Knights. * In Ultimate Aggregor, Swampfire went Ultimate. * In Perplexahedron, Swampfire thawed Gwen out of some ice. * In The Forge of Creation, Swampfire went Ultimate but was defeated by Ultimate Aggregor. * In Absolute Power: Part 1, Swampfire appeared in a flashback. * In Eye of the Beholder, Swampfire went Ultimate to battle the Sanctuary Guardians. Swampfire appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. * In The Big Story, Swampfire fought the Plant Alien but failed to defeat it before going Ultimate. Swampfire appeared again later when he was changing back to Ben. *In Basic Training, Swampfire destroyed an alien-like shooting target in the Plumbers' Academy. * In Ben 10,000 Returns, Swampfire went Ultimate only to be destroyed by Eon's time ray. After Eon was defeated, however, Swampfire was restored by Ben 10,000. * In Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, Swampfire lit a campfire. * In Simian Says, Swampfire fought some Arachnichimp DNAliens and cured DNAlien Eunice. * In Catch a Falling Star, Swampfire broke into the dog pound. * In The Eggman Cometh, Swampfire was defeated by Mutant Chickens. * In Night of the Living Nightmare, Swampfire defeated Albedo in a dream. ;Plant Clone * In The Big Story, Swampfire was used by Clone Ben. |-|Omniverse= ;Ben * In Have I Got a Deal for You, Swampfire failed to stop the Screegit. * In Return to Forever, Swampfire tried to break out of a force field, but was reverted by the Forever Knights' DNA scanner. * In Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire is used four times. First, he appeared when Charmcaster teleported to Ben. The other three times, Swampfire battled Mutant Pumpkins, Anur-Mirrored Ben, and Charmcaster in her Alpha Rune Armor, slowly maturing into his blossomed form. * In Weapon XI: Part 2, Swampfire was defeated by Mutated Kevin. * In A New Dawn, Swampfire appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;Anur-Mirrored Ben * In Charmed, I'm Sure, Anur-Mirrored Swampfire was destroyed by the real Swampfire. Appearances |-|Ben 10: Alien Force= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Ben 10 Returns: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Everybody Talks About the Weather'' *''Paradox'' *''Plumbers' Helpers'' *''X = Ben + 2'' ;Season 2 *''Alone Together'' (x2) *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Undercover'' *''Pet Project'' *''Grounded'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' ;Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Simple'' *''Singlehanded'' *''If All Else Fails'' *''Ghost Town'' *''Trade-Off'' *''Busy Box'' *''Time Heals'' *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (goes ultimate) ;Albedo ;Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' ;Bioids ;Season 3 *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Fame'' (first reappearance; on TV) *''Hit 'Em Where They Live'' *''Video Games'' (selected alien was Chromastone) *''Andreas' Fault'' *''Ultimate Aggregor'' (goes ultimate) *''Perplexahedron'' *''The Forge of Creation'' (goes ultimate) *''Absolute Power: Part 1'' (flashback) ;Season 2 *''Eye of the Beholder'' (goes ultimate and reverts) *''The Big Story'' (goes ultimate and reverts) *''The Creature from Beyond'' *''Basic Training'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (goes ultimate) *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' ;Season 3 * Simian Says * Catch a Falling Star * The Eggman Cometh * Night of the Living Nightmare (dream) ;Plant Clone ;Season 2 *''The Big Story'' |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;Ben ;Season 1 * Have I Got a Deal for You (first reappearance) ;Season 4 * Return to Forever (cameo) ;Season 5 * Charmed, I'm Sure (x4; second time intended alien was Eatle) ;Season 6 * Weapon XI: Part 2 ;Season 8 * A New Dawn (cameo) ;Anur-Mirrored Ben ;Season 5 * Charmed, I'm Sure |-|Comics= ;Cartoon Network Action Packs Ben *''The New Order'' *''A Blast from The Past'' *''The Past is the Key to the Future'' *''Beauty and the Ben'' *''Target: Rath'' *''Give & Get'' Albedo *''Double Trouble'' ;Chapter Books *''War of the Worlds'' |-|Online Games= *''Alien Attack'' *''Forever Defense'' *''Galactic Challenge'' *''Game Creator'' *''Omnimatch'' *''Omniverse Collection'' *''TKO'' *''Toon Creator'' *''Ultimatrix Unleashed'' Video Games Swampfire va.png|Swampfire in Vilgax Attacks and Cosmic Destruction Swampfire_galactic_racing_2.png|Swampfire in Galactic Racing Ben_10_Omniverse_2_(game)_(87).png|Swampfire in Omniverse 2 Ben 10: Alien Force Swampfire is a playable alien in all versions of the game. Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable Versions Swampfire and Big Chill are the only aliens available on Ben's arsenal at the beginning of the game. Swampfire is able to use his fireballs to ignite stacks of hay blocking the path. Swampfire is vital for progression on the Rural Rumble level of the game. Nintendo DS Version Swampfire and Humungousaur are the only aliens available on Ben's arsenal at the beginning of the game. Swampfire is able to unleash three small or one large fireball, a stream of fire, cause vines to erupt from the ground and imbue his punches and kicks with fire. Swampfire is not required to be used at all in order to complete the game. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Swampfire is a playable alien in the game. Swampfire could ignite his hands for "flaming fists", create a ring of fire to attack enemies, and cause thorny vines to sprout from the ground. Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable Versions Due to the Omnitrix rebooting after Ben's abuse of the quick-change feature during his battle with an animated Mr. Smoothy mascot, Swampfire, along with Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Humungousaur and Cannonbolt were the only aliens available on Ben's arsenal upon his arrival on Vulpin. Swampfire can use his fireballs to ignite leaking gas canisters and overgrown vines. Swampfire is the only alien form that is able to defeat the Two-Headed Snake. Both Ring of Fire and Flamethrower are unlockable combo moves for Swampfire. Swampfire is vital for progression on the Vulpin and Terradino levels of the game. Nintendo DS Version Only Swampfire and Goop are available on Ben's arsenal upon his arrival on Vulpin. Swampfire is able to safely bypass the dangerous flames produced by the exhaust vents on Vulpin, as well as ignite any plant life on Terradino that is blocking the path. Ben 10 Alien Force: The Rise of Hex Swampfire is a playable alien in the game. Due to the Omnitrix sorting out after Ben fiddled with it, Swampfire and Brainstorm were the only aliens available on Ben's arsenal at the beginning of the game. Swampfire is able to spray gas that causes roots to grow into vines, which can be jumped on to reach otherwise inaccessible areas or to cross a hazardous path. Swampfire is also able to rapidly regenerate his health meter, at the cost of draining the Omnitrix Energy meter at an equally fast pace. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Swampfire is a playable alien character in the game. Swampfire can ignite methane in his palms to project fire. He is able to create plants and ignite them. Swampfire is vital for progression on the Eiffel Tower, The Great Wall, and The Colosseum levels of the game. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Swampfire is a playable racer in this game on all platforms (except DS). Ben 10: Omniverse 2 Swampfire is a playable alien in the game (not on 3DS). He has his original Omniverse appearance. Punch Time Explosion XL Swampfire is one of the aliens used by Ben in Battle. TKO Swampfire's special moves are Fireball and Vinespike, and his super move is Inferno Blast. Naming and Translations Etymology His name is a combination of the words "swamp" and "fire". Trivia *Swampfire underwent heavy revisions to his design during the pre-production stage of Alien Force, with concept art drawn by Glenn Wong, Eric Canete, Tom Perkins and Glen Murakami. The final design was created by Glen Murakami, with color styling by Chris Hooten. **Swampfire's redesign in Omniverse has many similarities to Tom Perkins' original concept art of him.http://thomasperkins.blogspot.com/2008/09/ben-10-af-rough-concepts-for-swampfire.html *Swampfire is the first alien used in Alien Force. Coincidentally, the first alien used in the original series (Heatblast) also has fire-based powers like Swampfire. *Swampfire's voice is very stuffy and nasally because he doesn't have a nose. It also sounds a lot like Maximus from American Dragon: Jake Long. **Despite not having a nose, however, Swampfire somehow has a sense of smell. *Swampfire is one of the two of Ben's aliens whose natural biological behavior overrides his normal state; the other one being Big Chill, whose Necrofriggian's drive to reproduce also overrides the Omnitrix.Save the Last Dance **Methanosians undergo a kind of growth and "blossoming" phase. In Ben's case, his Omnitrix is unable to select a different alien and he develops large facial pustules in his human form until his Swampfire form has fully blossomed. *Swampfire is the reason why Kevin has an x-shaped scar on his chin.Ken 10 *Swampfire has a nano in FusionFall after the player beats Fusion Ben. References Crew Statements Glenn Wong Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Male Aliens Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Heroes